Starless and Bible Black
|start = September 30, 2013 at 12:00 AM (PST) |end = October 9, 2013 at 07:59 PM (PST) |preceded by = Heroes Colosseo IV |followed by = Heroes Colosseo V }} is a Raid Event scheduled to start September 30, 2013 at 12:00 AM (PST) and end on October 9, 2013 at 07:59 PM (PST). Half-Time calculation maintenance will be scheduled between October 6, 11:00 PM (PST) to October 7, 12:00 AM (PST). __TOC__ Story "I'll be honest..." Normally confident and positive, Yvette now spoke in an unusually frail voice. "I'm scared..." She stood before a beautiful land full of brilliantly blooming flowers. It was a strange sight to see, considering that all of Neotellus was supposed to have been covered in noxious gas. After the Heroes had broken free from the space-time rift Lorentz had created, they had looked around at the ruined world. The army of the gods had retreated to the heavens, and it looked as though the world had no choice but to face its impending demise. The situation had grown hopeless. People barely had the strength to put up any more resistance, so even small victories dwindled. Everyone could tell that the hour of total collapse lingered near. There was only one course of action to take... They had to march against the Shadow King and end the struggle once and for all. Yvette was the first to suggest such action, and the Heroes agreed completely that there was no other choice. But would it be enough to save the world? It was sure to be a chaotic battle with no guarantee of success. Acknowledging the difficulty of the task before them, Yvette and the Heroes marched to the sacred lands of darkness, where the Shadow King was said to be. Contrary to their expectations, the sacred lands of darkness were so beautiful that they could easily have been mistaken for a paradise. Yvette and the Heroes gazed upon the scene, dumbfounded. They weren't moved by its beauty, but by an evil presence lurking somewhere within that made their hair stand on end. The Heroes became clearly aware of the mysterious presence, causing them to agree with Yvette. "How eerily frightening..." "It's scary... But!" Yvette suddenly slapped her cheeks with both hands. The pleasant sound echoed around them. The Heroes were slightly startled and turned to look at Yvette. "We've got to win! We've got to beat them! Do you hear me? We're going to win!" After her outburst was over, she turned toward the Heroes. "Well, I won't be doing any of the actual fighting, but you know what I mean," she laughed. The Heroes briskly pounded their chests and told her that she could count on them. "In this kind of situation, forget about strategy and all that crap! I'll tell you this... You've got to show the Shadow King our courage. The courage of the Cryptids! The courage of Neotellus!" Yvette stepped forward, and the heroes followed, the fate of the world resting on their shoulders... Epilogue A torrent of fierce power assailed the Heroes. "Wha.. What is this?!" gasped Yvette. The Heroes stood in front of her and took a beating from the raging windstorm. They had reached the end of their strength. The showdown with the Shadow King, the tyrannical lord who sought to turn all to nothing, had begun. It wasn't just the Heroes. All the Cryptids had come to focus their powers on this ultimate challenge. This battle to end all battles. "Everyone was thinking the same thing: If they could just make it though this fight.." Battling beyond the limits of their strength, the Heroes at last delivered a final blow to the Shadow King. But... That blow marked the beginning of the end. The final blow had been a combined effort with the Cryptids. Everyone had given it their all. After the Shadow King's body had been shattered, a jet black sphere emerged that seemed to embody pure nothingness. The sphere gave a dull shine as it summoned a dark wind. Having spent their strength on the showdown with the Shadow King, the Heroes could do nothing but remain frozen in place as the wind struck them head-on. They had thought that everything would be over once they crushed the Shadow King. They had believed that peace and beauty would return to Neotellus, and had fought to the bitter end to ensure that this would come to pass. They had no energy left to keep fighting... They had no idea what the spherical "Thing" was. And yet, somehow they did know. The return of the Four Ministers. The fact that they had found the Shadow King so easily. The fact that the Dimension Blade had come into their possession. It had all been a plot devised by the Thing. The Heroes and the Cryptids had killed the Shadow King, but they had just been pawns in a larger plot to bring the Thing into the world. They realized that the fight was far form over. Forcing their wounded bodies forward, the Heroes struggled closer to the Thing. They had to destroy it, here and now. If they failed to so so, it could cause irreparable damage... it was only the Heroes' determination to fulfill their mission that gave them the strength to keep going. But their exhausted bodies couldn't bear the fierce wind that the Thing had summoned. Their senses grew faint, and they felt themselves stumbling backward. But then someone gave the a soft push from behind. "You're Heroes, aren't you? If you're going to fall, wait until it's all over!" Yvette's scolding voice brought the Heroes back to their senses. She had probably wanted to say, "You've done enough." The Heroes and Yvette had traveled far and wide together... The Heroes know that much. But it was her job to spur them on. They were Heroes, after all. They stepped forward, planting their feet firmly on the ground. Slowly but surely, the Heroes and Yvette drew closer to the Thing. Many had perished. But if they could just complete this last challenge, all the inhabitants of Neotellus would be able to once again join hands and live together in harmony. For the beautiful land. For the proud Cryptids. And for their cheeky fairy companion. The world couldn't be that evil... This planet was even more beautiful than it seemed... One... more... step... As Yvette's firm voice pushed them onward, the heroes came within arm's reach of the Thing. One of the Heroes lifted the Dimension Blade overhead, wincing in pain. "This is the end!!" Yvette screamed as the Hero swung the blade downward. In that instant, the Heroes'sic shuddered in horror. They could hear cries. A baby's cries... Its cries seemed to be a celebration of its own birth. The Heroes felt fearsome chills grip their hearts. They felt as though they had been bound and gagged, unable to move. The cries were coming from within the jet-black sphere. The Thing was alive... As the Heroes came to this realization, they felt their surroundings go black. A violent shock assailed them. "Heroes!" Yvette's voice was the last thing the Heroes heard as everything faded to black... But at that very moment, God used the powers of faith inhabited by all those who prayed for their earth and used the universal balance energy made in that same moment to balance the dark counter energy to embrace a new hope, a new light to enter the world, in that moment, the light energy awakened souls of divine love currently in human form embraced their true soul natures, their true potential powers and manifestation abilities an energies of their higher selves which they had choose to created for the greater good and started working with God, their guides, spirits and angels and actively unlocked their true potentials to teach, lead and start a new, beautiful and kind law order to put the once Earth back in balance again. Chapters/quests Raid bosses Individual rewards Android half-time rewards iOS half-time rewards Android final rankings iOS final rankings Lucky ranking rewards Mega lucky ranking reward Daily ranking rewards Common repel rewards Guild Rewards Android Guild Rewards iOS guild rewards iOS repel rewards Category:Raid Events Category:Events Category:Starless and Bible Black